


My first kiss

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: Asgard family [5]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Love, M/M, Overprotective Odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: Loki has his first kiss.





	My first kiss

Loki age fourteen. Prince of Asgard. Third son of King Odin and Queen Frigga. Younger brother of Thor and Balder, heir of Asgard and a adventurer. Loki was the playful brother, while Balder was the responsible brother, and Thor the head in first brother. Balder age eighteen and Thor age twenty four.  
It seemed like a ordinary day at the palace but today was a special day for Prince Loki. Today he was to have his first kiss. Of course he didn’t know this nor how it were to happen. Thor is friends with a group of warriors. So there was Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and lady Sif. The secret is that Fandral always had a crush for Loki. Even though Loki was just now in his teens, Fandral had noticed Loki was a pretty boy, he didn’t have the roughness that boys usually get when they coming into puberty. No Loki was turning pretty. Just like the Queen as few will admit. Fandral who is sixteen going on seventeen didn’t want to make a move due to the age, but Fandral couldn’t help his thoughts when he looked at those Emerald eyes and deep red lips. Even Hogun had told him to stop encase the King ever found out. Many thought the King was cold or not so involved with his children or more the fact Loki. But Fandral knew different and so did people at the palace.

 

King Odin is quite protective of his youngest son. Once when Loki was little around six he was running away from his tutor, who was a cold and heartless man, and Loki miss judged his speed and timings and nearly went flying down the stone stairs. The King who was walking the hallways luckily grabbed Loki in time and held him close to his chest. After finding out why Loki ran away the King fired the tutor and a new one was picked. There were a few moments where you could see the overprotectiveness, but you have to look closely.  
Fandral watched as the team were fighting on the grounds, he turned his head and saw Loki by the big oak tree reading a book. Balder was up in the branches reading a old scroll by the look of it. Fandral built up his courage and walked over to Loki.  
“Hello Loki!” Fandral said happily. Loki looked up and smiled. “Hello Fandral, what makes you come here?” Fandral shrugged his shoulders and sat down near Loki. “Was getting bored watching them. What are you reading?” “Just a history book, nothing great... you okay? Your sweating a bit.” “I’m fine! It is a bit hotter than usual!” Fandral laughed. Loki smiled and Fandral smiled back. “So.. anything good?” “Not really just elves and the war.” Fandral leaned a bit closer. “We won didn’t we?” Loki smiled and nodded. “Yes, have we ever lost.” “True!” Fandral smiled softly at Loki. Loki smiled back softly too.  
Balder who has overheard the conversation looked down in suspicion. Balder straightened a bit and narrowed his eyes. Balder knew Fandral had a lot of lust within him and he didn’t want Loki to be in the sight of it. Balder kept his eyes on Fandral, he maybe his friend but Loki was his brother that is more important than friendship. 

 

It was coming to the end of the day and Fandral and Loki were walking to the dining room. Fandral looked down to the green eyed boy and blushed when Loki looked up.  
“Are you sure you are okay.” Fandral nodded nervously. Odin looked up when they entered and narrowed his eye to Fandral. When Loki sat next to his mother Fandral quickly sat next to him before volstagg could move. Frigga hide small smile and Thor looked at him oddly.  
After a long awkward dinner Loki walked over to the balcony after feeling a little hot. Loki sighed and looked to the sky and enjoyed the breeze. Fandral walked over and looked down to the floor.  
“It’s a beautiful night” “it is, Fandral I must ask. Why have you been so close today?” Fandral smiled. “Maybe I can show you if you allow me?” Loki looked confused, but nodded. Fandral nodded and placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders. Loki looked up to him, the sun was setting and it made Loki glow in the light. He was beautiful. Fandral leaned down and kissed Loki gently on the lips. Loki gasped in surprise. Loki relaxed and then leaned into the kiss. Until.  
“What is going on here!” Fandral and Loki broke away and looked up to a furious King Odin. “My king!” Fandral shrieked. Odin cornered Fandral into the corner of the balcony. “You dare kiss my son?!” “Ahh!!!” Fandral’s scream could have been heard from all over Asgard. 

And Loki gave a smile when he touched his lips where Fandral’s once was. 

“My first kiss..” Loki blushed and gave a small smile.


End file.
